


Rosso Straordinario

by Halja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Episode: s05e10 Vincent and the Doctor, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Di un rosso straordinario. Più brillanti dei girasoli."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso Straordinario

 

 

 

 

 

\- Se ci fossimo sposati, i nostri figli avrebbero avuto i capelli molto rossi -.

\- Di un rosso straordinario -.

\- Di un rosso straordinario. Più brillanti dei girasoli -.

 

 

 

 

Avrebbero potuto avere figli dai capelli rossi, se avesse accettato di sposarlo. Rossi come un incendio, brillanti e violenti come i colori della loro notte stellata, in quel prato, dopo aver ucciso un essere solo, spaventato e confuso, intrappolato per errore in un mondo che non era nemmeno il suo. Rossi come il dolore, e la passione, e l’amore, e la follia.

 _Rosso straordinario,_ come l’anima di Vincent.

Forse, se si fossero sposati, Vincent non si sarebbe mai ucciso, perché lei avrebbe fatto _di tutto_ per impedirlo. Forse, lui sarebbe stato la sua cura, e Amy avrebbe smesso di sentirlo – quel dolore sordo, incomprensibile eppure onnipresente, insensato, sepolto nel profondo della sua anima, come la nostalgia di qualcosa che non è mai successo.

Eppure il loro non sarebbe stato un matrimonio, ma mera consolazione. E quel rosso prepotente, straordinario, sarebbe stato in qualche modo opaco, sbiadito dal tempo e dalla rassegnazione. E gli ipotetici figli di Vincent Van Gogh ed Amy Pond meritavano di meglio.

E poi, Amy aveva paura. Paura di smettere di correre con il Dottore da mondo a mondo, da epoca ad epoca. Paura di legarsi all’uomo sbagliato e perdersi in un tempo che non era il suo, senza la sua famiglia e i suoi amici. 

Aveva paura di quell’insistente ricordo impossibile che la tormentava – una piccola scatoletta rossa, il luccicare di qualcosa nella penombra, un’ansia e un’eccitazione che non aveva mai provato _davvero,_ e quell’abito bianco che non sarebbe stato nel suo armadio se avesse controllato – e delle lacrime che continuava a piangere senza un vero perché.

 

 

 


End file.
